moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dungeonmaster, The
Category:Films | directed by = David Allen; Charles Band; John Buechler; Steve Ford; Peter Manoogian; Ted Nicolaou; Rosemarie Turko | written by = Allen Actor; David Allen; Charles Band; John Buechler; Steve Ford; Peter Manoogian; Ted Nicolaou; Rosemarie Turko; Jeffrey Byron | produced by = Charles Band; Debra Dion | music by = Richard Band; Shirley Walker | cinematography = Mac Ahlberg | edited by = Marc Leif; Ted Nicolaou | distributed by = Empire Pictures | release date(s) = August 24th, 1984 | mpaa rating = | running time = 73 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Dungeonmaster is an American independent fantasy anthology film involving elements of science fiction. It was directed by a team of filmmakers, each one taking on a different segment of the film. The directorial team consists of David Allen, Charles Band, John Buechler, Steve Ford, Peter Manoogian, Ted Nicolaou and Rosemarie Turko. The same crew that directed the vignettes also wrote the scripts for their respective stories, except for Jeffrey Byron, who wrote "Slasher", which was directed by Steve Ford. The overall script was fleshed out by Allen Actor. The movie was produced by Empire Pictures and received limited theatrical release in the United States and the United Kingdom. It premiered in the US on August 24th, 1984. Plot Paul Bradford is an accomplished computer programmer who lives with his girlfriend, Gwen Rogers. Paul develops a personal computer that is semi-sentient, which he names the X-CaliBR8. The voice and personality of the X-CaliBR8 is patterned after that of a woman, which makes Gwen extremely jealous. This concern intensifies as Paul appears to become more dependent upon the computer's neural interface with each passing day. Elsewhere, a demonic sorcerer named Mestema uses his power to transport Paula and Gwen to his infernal realm. Mestema seeks an opponent worthy of his might to do battle with. Intrigued by the advanced technology that Paul possesses, he challenges him to a contest with Gwen as the prize. He uses his magic to weaponize the X-CaliBR8, turning into a wrist gauntlet that Paul wears that can fire lasers. Mestema begins transporting Paul into a variety of scenarios in which he must defeat various opponents. Most of the challenges involve Paul using his X-CaliBR8 wristband to shoot people, monsters, and objects with laser beams. After Paul completes Mestema's various challenges, the two engage in a final battle, which takes the form of a fist fight in which Paul kills Mestema by throwing him into a pit of lava. After Mestema dies, Paul and Gwen are transported back to their house, where Gwen expresses her acceptance of X-CaliBR8 and suggests that she and Paul get married. Wikipedia:The Dungeonmaster; Plot. Cast Notes * The Dungeonmaster, and Dungeonmaster, The (1984) both redirect to this page. * This film is alternatively known as Ragewar. * This is the first and only film produced by Ragewar Productions. * Director/writer John Carl Buechler is credited as John Buechler in this film. * Director Steven Ford is credited as Steve Ford in this film. Vignettes * David Allen wrote and directed "Stone Canyon Giant". * Charles Band wrote and directed "Heavy Metal". * John Buechler wrote and directed "Demons of the Dead". * Steve Ford directed "Slasher". * Peter Manoogian wrote and directed "Cave Beast". * Ted Nicolaou wrote and directed "Desert Pursuit". * Rosemarie Turko wrote and directed "Ice Gallery". * Jeffrey Byron wrote "Slasher". Fun Facts * Actor Richard Moll is best known for playing Bull Shannon on the NBC comedy series Night Court. * Features a guest appearance by the heavy metal band W.A.S.P. (Blackie Lawless, Chris Holmes, Randy Piper, Tony Richards). External Links * * The Dungeonmaster at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:1980s/Films Category:1984/Films Category:August, 1984/Films Category:Empire Pictures Category:Theatrically released films Category:D/Films